Down With A Sickness
by Anime-Geek16
Summary: Goku becomes sick with the deadly Heart Virus. Set in the Mirai Timeline. But there's a twist. It's up to Bulma to make the cure that can save Goku's life! Hurry up Bulma! Goku is running out of time! Mostly Chi-Chi's P.O.V. No flaming.
1. Just Tired? Yeah Right!

Hey everyone! I'm starting another story! WOOT WOOT! XD I hope you all like it. Please R&R. And NO flaming.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of it's AMAZING characters! (But a girl can wish, can't she?) XD I don't own the title either. lol!

It was a beautiful spring morning on Mt. Paouz. Everything was peaceful. Chi-Chi's alarm went off at 7:00 am like it always does. Opening her eyes, she turned it off. She got out of bed, got dressed, and took notice of her still slumbering husband, Goku. He looked so handsome and adorable when he was asleep. Chi-Chi went to his side of the bed, kissed him gently on the cheek, and went down stairs to make breakfast for her soon-to-be hungry Saiyans.

While making the pancakes and sausages, Chi-Chi became lost in her thoughts. She was a little worried about Goku. He was always out of bed before her. He always likes to train for awhile before breakfast. But this morning was different. He didn't even twitch when the alarm went off.

_'Oh, he's probably just tired from training with Gohan and Piccolo all day yesterday. It's probably nothing.'_ Chi-Chi thought to herself.

The pancakes and sausages were just about done, when Gohan came down stairs. Gohan had just recently turned 8 years old. And he, of course, inherited his father's ferocious appetite. He looks more and more like Goku everyday. I smiled at him as I placed the leaning tower of pancakes on a large plate.

"G' morning mom! Breakfast smells great! How are ya?" asked Gohan.

"I'm good, Gohan. Thank you." I replied, smiling down at him.

"Where's daddy?" He asked.

"He's surprisingly still sleeping. But it's time for breakfast. Can you go wake your father up for me?" I asked.

He nodded, and went upstairs to wake Goku up.

I sat waiting for her son to come down with Goku for about 3 minutes. After that, they finally came down. I took one look at Goku, and started worrying again. He looked completely exhausted. And he was very pale. I looked at Gohan, and he seemed worried too.

"Dad, are you ok? You look sick." said little Gohan.

"Yeah kiddo. I'm ok. I'm just a little tired. Let's just eat our breakfast." Goku replied. Though I wasn't convinced that he was "just" tired.

So we all sat down and ate our breakfast quietly. Goku finished first, like usual. But he didn't even finish. That was strange. Getting up, he put his plate in the sink.

Turning to Gohan, he said, "Hey Gohan. You can go train with Piccolo without me today. I'm just going to take a day off, and rest." he said.

"... Ok daddy." Gohan replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door, and sure enough, it was Piccolo.

"Hey kid. You ready?" he asked. I can't stand that Piccolo. I don't want him teach my precious little boy his demonic ways!

"Yeah." Gohan said. I noticed Piccolo take a quick look at Goku. I saw some worry on his face. But it was washed away, as quick as lightning. They left.

Goku went to our couch, laid down, and turned on the TV. Soon after that, he fell asleep. I crept over, and gently put my hands and his cheeks and his forehead. He was burning up. I decided to call for Bulma. Maybe she could find out what's wrong with my poor Goku.

I started dialing Bulma's number while keeping a close eye on Goku.

'Ring. Ring. Ring.'

"Hello. Thank you for calling Capsule Corp. How can I help you today?" said the receptionist.

"Hi. I need to speak with Bulma Briefs. Immediately." I said sternly.

"Ok. Please hold while I transfer your call" she said politely.

'Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.'

"This is Bulma." I hear her say.

"Hey Bulma. It's Chi-Chi. I was wondering if you could come over to our house, and do some kind of exam on Goku." I said.

"An exam? For what, Chi-Chi?" she asked, her voice filled with curiousity.

"He's running a terrible fever. It's worrying me. You know Goku never gets sick. He's never even had a cold. Can you come over?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. I'll see you soon, Chi-Chi." She says to me.

"Ok. Thank you so much Bulma." I said.

I looked at Goku. He looked very sick. _'It has to be more than exhaustion.' _I thought to myself.

"Don't you worry Goku. Bulma's on her way, and she'll run some tests on you. You'll be ok sweetheart." I said as I held his hand.

That was the first Chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R. No flaming. Kami bless! :3


	2. Don't Let Him Die!

Konnichiwa! :3 This is the 2nd Chapter of Down With A Sickness. I hope all of you like it. And please please please R&R. Now... On with the story! :D

It's been about 10 minutes since I called Bulma. She still isn't here. I've been going about my daily chores to keep myself busy until Bulma gets here. I washed the dishes from breakfast, I started my first load of laundry, and I cleaned the floors a little.

Goku looks sicker than he looked only 10 minutes ago. He's extremely pale. And his breaths are coming in fast and short gasps. I wish Bulma would get here already!

Just then, there was knock on the door. I quickly went to answer it. It was Bulma.

"Thank Kami you're here Bulma. Something is wrong with him." I said to her. I suddenly felt panicked.

Bulma quickly glanced over at Goku, turned back to me, and said, "Be quiet Chi-Chi. You'll wake him up."

Walking over to Goku, Bulma felt Goku's cheeks and forehead. She opened her medical bag. In seconds she took out a stethoscope. She took a listen to his heart. "His heart is beating irregularly. I'm going to have to run more tests, but it looks like he might have something wrong with his heart. I'm going to do an angiogram. Go shopping or something while I run the tests Chi-Chi. I can't really concentrate when you're here giving me your sad, scared, wife eyes" She says.

"Ok. I'll take the Flying Nimbus" I said, as I grabbed my cell phone and left the house. "Nimbus!" I shouted. The little cloud came to me right away. I climbed on and it took off in a flash.

While I was on Goku's nimbus cloud, I couldn't help but think about him. Wondering if he was very sick or if he had just caught the flu somehow. An upcoming city brought me out of my thoughts.

_ 'I'm just going to do some window shopping. We don't need anything for the house yet.'_ I thought to myself.

I was walking around for about 30 minutes when my cell phone started to ring. Looking at the phone, I saw that it was Bulma. I answered, "Hello?"

"Chi-Chi! I'm at West City Hospital! It's about Goku! You have to hurry!" she shouted. She was frightened.

"Ok. I'm on my way now." I said as I hung up the phone. "Nimbus!" I called again.

I hopped on the little cloud. "Nimbus. Go to West City Hospital as fast as you can. Something is wrong with Goku." With that said, Nimbus was flying as fast as it could. If I thought it was possible, I'd say that it looked like this little cloud was as concerned about Goku's health as I was.

I got to West City Hospital in 3 minutes flat. I ran in through the Emergency Room Entrance. Bulma saw me right away.

"Bulma what's wrong with him?" I asked her, my fear for my husband growing even more.

"There's something wrong with his heart... The doctors are baffled. They've never seen anything like it. They... They said that there's nothing they can do for him... Goku is going to die, Chi-Chi... I'm so sorry..." Bulma explained, her face saddened.

I was speechless. I couldn't have heard her right. Goku, the strongest being in the universe, was sick, and he was dying. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. '_It must be a mistake. Isn't it?'_

"How long?" I asked.

"They said maybe a week." she replied.

I looked passed Bulma, and saw that all of Goku's friends were sitting in the waiting room. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotsu, and Roshi. Even Vegeta was there. They all turned to look at me, giving me apologetic hugs. With the exception of Vegeta.

"Chi-Chi." said Bulma. "We can all go in and see him now. He's sleeping though. So we have to be quiet."

Walking from the waiting room to Goku's room seemed like it took forever. The whole time I was thinking, _'What is happening? Why is this happening?'_

We finally reached Goku's room. We walked in, and we let our tears fall. Goku looked so sick... So pale... So... Dead... One of his nurses gave him something for pain through his I.V.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." said the nurse. But that was easier said than done. I took a seat next to Goku's bed, and held his hand. I looked around at all of Goku's friends. I used to think that they were all just a bunch of karate bums and that they only cared about fighting. But now, sitting here with them, I realize that I couldn't have been more wrong. Because they were here, supporting me. And supporting Goku.

"Where's Gohan?" Krillin whispered to me.

"He's training with Piccolo" I replied. "I'll call for them later."

Looking at my husband, I suddenly felt like Kami wanted to see how far I'll bend before I break. I felt like my heart was being torn.

_'There has to be something we can do to save him. I won't let him die. I love him too much' _I thought to myself. I suddenly got an idea.

I jumped up, startling everyone but Goku. "Bulma. A cure." is all I said to her.

"What?" she asked, surprised at me.

"What if you made a cure?" I asked again.

"That can take a very long time Chi-Chi. Some cures take months or even years. The chances that I'll be able to make a cure in a week are, slim to none." she said apologetically.

"But you can try. Can't you?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"..."

"Please Bulma. You're his only hope of beating this thing. Please. Don't let him die." I started to beg.

"... Ok Chi-Chi. I'll try." She answered.

_'Things seem like they're starting to look up. He might live after all. Please hang in there, Goku.'_

Chapter 2 is over! What did you think? Read & Review! No flaming please. Kami bless!


	3. Race For A Cure!

Hey there guys! I want to take the time to thank everyone that has Read and Reviewed my story so far! I'm so glad you all like it! Well, you asked for it, and here it is! Here's Chapter 3 of, Down With A Sickness! ENJOY! :D No flaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was up all night, doing research, and testing theories. Everyone has been helping me come up with a cure to save Goku. Gohan and Chi-Chi wanted to help, but I suggested that they stay at the hospital. Goku needs his family right now. He shouldn't be alone.

I drew some blood from Goku the yesterday. It'll give me a better idea of this illness. It's been 2 days. The pressure is on me. I'm the only one that can save Goku's life. If I don't make a cure is 5 more days, Goku is going to die.

I think I'm getting close to finding a cure. I just have to keep working.

_'Hang in there, Goku'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At West City Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 2 days. Goku looks sicker everyday. Gohan and I haven't left his side once. We just can't. Goku needs us right now. Goku's friends haven't left either. I'm starting to realize that they don't just care about fighting. I can tell that they all love Goku.

Goku's doctor told us to keep a close eye on him, because it's possible that Goku could die sooner than they predicted. He said his heart could fail at any time.

_'I wish there was something I could do to help him. All I'm doing is sitting here.'_

Goku's screams of pain suddenly yanked me out of my thoughts. Piccolo and Tien rushed to Goku's side. Trying to hold him down, so he doesn't hurt himself. His nurse rushed in, and administered a pain-killer.

Goku soon fell back to sleep, snoring.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I said, not asking anyone in particular.

"We can't answer that, Chi-Chi. All we can do is hope that Bulma makes a cure in time to save him." Tien said.

I looked at Tien. Then looked at Piccolo. I noticed Piccolo staring at Goku. The way he was looking at him, made me worried. Maybe I'm thinking too much. I'm just a worrywart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku is barely breathing. He's awake. He told the doctor not to feed him and more pain-killers. He said he doesn't want to sleep the rest of his life away. I keep trying to get him to let him give him something for his pain. But he refuses every time.

He's extremely pale. His fever is worse. He's up to 106.7. Every time he's in pain, he just tries to breathe through it.

"Goku... Please take something for the pain..." I said.

"No, Chi-Chi... Please try to understand... I don't want to sleep the rest of my life away..." Is all he says to me

His breaths are coming in fast gasps. All of a sudden, he starts shaking. He starts foaming at the mouth. His doctors are rushing in one by one. The nurses are pushing us back so they can work on Goku.

A few minutes later, he stopped shaking. And the sound of a long beep can be heard in the room. It took me a second to realize that, Goku's heart has stopped beating.

"We lost a heart beat! Bring the crash cart in here!" The doctor screamed. In a flash, a cart with the defibrillator was rolled into Goku's room.

The doctor took the defibrillator. "Charge to 300! ... CLEAR!" He shouted.

"Still no heart beat. Charge to 350! ... CLEAR!" He shouted again.

"We have a heart beat doctor." Said one of Goku's nurses.

The doctor took out a tiny flashlight. He opened Goku's eyes, and flashed the light into them. He sighed. Turning to us, he said, "He's in a coma."

I started crying. "A coma? Will he wake up?" I asked.

"It's possible, but unlikely, my dear. I'm sorry. You should all prepare for the worst." Is all he says to us.

"What do you mean prepare for the worst?!" Tien shouted.

"I told you. He's dying. Even if Ms. Bulma Briefs makes a cure, that alone might not be enough to save him now. The seizure he just had, damaged his brain. I might be able to fix it. But there's too much of a risk for me to do the surgery because of his heart. If Bulma can somehow find a cure in the next few days, I'll agree to do the surgery to repair his brain. But if I do the surgery now, he WILL die. We just have to hope that Goku can hang on long enough for Bulma to make a cure. He can die at any second now. It's just a matter of time... I'm sorry..." The doctor explained, and walked out of the room.

I sank to my knees. _'I can't believe this is happening...'_ I thought. I'm crying even harder now. I brought myself to my feet. I looked at Goku. He actually looked peacful.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tien. "Don't worry Chi-Chi. I'm sure Goku can hang on. We just have to do our best to keep him alive until Bulma can make a cure." He said.

"I hope he can hang on, Tien... I don't know what I'd do if I lost him... And Gohan still needs his daddy..." I said to him. He nodded in understanding.

_ 'Come on Goku... You can beat this thing...'_ We thought together.

Well, that's it for Chapter 3! I'm sorry it was so short. :P I hope you all like this chapter! And please read and review! Let me know what you think! :D No flaming.


	4. Painful Inner Thoughts

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Personal problems have stopped my brain from being creative. XD But I'm back! Now, here's chapter 4 of, Down With A Sickness! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 4 days now... He's still in a coma... And Bulma still hasn't found a cure yet... He's running out of time... _'Please keep fighting, Goku...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so scared. This shouldn't be happening to my daddy. Daddy's so good. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him again. I can't lose him. He's so sick. I haven't left his side since I found out. When mother called and told me, I couldn't hold in my tears. I love my daddy so much. It's not fair. I hope Bulma can make a cure soon. The doctor said that daddy doesn't have much time left. Please hurry Bulma. _'Please don't die, daddy...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 days of hell... I haven't slept in 4 days... I mean, why would I? I can't sleep knowing I'm Goku's last hope of beating this thing. He's my best friend. I'm not going to let him die. I know I'm getting close to finding a cure. Goku just has to hang on a little bit longer. _'You can do it, Goku...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Krillin's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been going back and forth between Bulma's house and West City Hospital. Try to help Goku in more than just one way. Being there for him at the hospital, and helping Bulma find the cure that'll save his life. We've lost him once. And we brought him back with the Dragonballs. But if he dies again, it'll be forever... He won't come back... I'm not going to stand by a just watch him die. Especially when there's a chance that we can save him. What kind of friend would I be if I just stood by and watched? I pretty bad one. I refuse to not do anything about this. Goku has saved all of us so many times. It's about time we repaid him for everything he's done for us. _'Don't give up, Goku...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've finally become a super saiyan. I tell myself that it's because I finally became strong enough to do it. But that's not the case... It's because of Kakarrot. The other imbeciles don't know this. Especially not Kakarrot. But I care about him. They all think I hate him. But that's not it... I envy him. I don't envy him because he's stronger than me. I envy him because he's always had friends and family that would do anything for him. They'd even give their lives for him. None of them know this, but I would give my life to save Kakarrot. I've gone to that smart ass woman's house when the others aren't there, to help find a cure. I don't want to lose him. I'm just now starting to realize that he's the only real friend I've ever had. It just goes to show that some people don't know a good thing until it's either gone or about to go... _'Don't you dare die, Kakarrot...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yamacha's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor said that Goku's heart beat is getting weaker and weaker every hour. He might die tommorrow. I've been going back and forth between the hospital and Bulma's house with Krillin to help find a cure to save Goku. Years and years ago, I was nothing more than a desert bandit. A thief. Then, this goofy little kid came along. Goku... So innocent and pure. I hated him at first. But we soon befriended each other. Goku has changed me for the better. He saved me from myself. I'm not going to turn my back on him. He's needs his family and friends to be with him right now. I wouldn't trade Goku for anything. _'Don't leave us, Goku...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tien's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku is getting worse... He's as pale as a ghost... I haven't left the hospital at all. The others switch of between Bulma's house and the hospital. But I figured, Goku and his family need some friendly company. So I stay. Piccolo stays too. But I'm sure that that's for Goku's and Gohan's sake. Piccolo and Chi-Chi hate each other. But they've been pretty civil towards each other since Goku became sick. I've been thinking a lot about my past. And all the pain I caused to so many people. I was a killer... Goku and Master Roshi changed me. Master Roshi directly helped me see the error of my ways. Goku showed me what it was like to have a real friend. He showed me that I wasn't alone and that he cared about me. Even when I broke Yamcha's leg at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku still showed that he cared. Sure, he was angry at me for hurting Yamcha. But he never showed the desire to cause any real harm to me. It's almost like he understood that I was brought up to be the way I was. That's what I love most about Goku. He can always find good people, and bring it to the surface for everyone to see. _'We need you, Goku...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Piccolo's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's hard... Seeing Goku like this... But I manage to keep my composure for Gohan. The boy doesn't need anymore heartache. For him, seeing his father like this is too much for him. He doesn't need to see his friends breaking down. We just wanna try and ease the sting at least a little bit. It's hard for me to believe that I hated Goku as much as I did. I've been friends with him for awhile now. I don't even remember why I hated him. On Namek, when Goku was fighting Frieza, he had Porunga bring everyone on Namek down to Earth, with the exception of Frieza and himself. He wanted to finish Frieza off for good. I just couldn't understand how I could hate someone so kind and honorable. And now, sitting here, watching him suffer, I feel like I'm going to cry. I've never shed a tear in my entire life. Goku and his son changed me... Thank you, Goku. _'You better survive, my friend...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Master Roshi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This shouldn't be happening to someone like Goku. He's such a good person. I wish there was something I could do to save him from this pain. But I know that Bulma is his only hope. She has to hurry. Goku is getting weaker... Goku... I've watched him grow over the years. I've watched him improve his skills in the martial arts. He was such a goofy little kid. Such a funny little boy. He really hasn't changed much. He's still the same happy-go-lucky Goku. Nothing can change that. Goku is and always will be Goku. _'You must keep breathing, Goku... Don't let the virus beat you...'_

That's Chapter 4 everyone! Please read and review! I have a hard time continuing a story if I don't get any reviews. So, if you want me to continue, you're gonna have to review. XD Please and thankies! Kami bless! :D


	5. The Day Of Destiny

I'm back with Chapter 5 of, Down With A Sickness! Please please please read & review! Love you guys! 3 :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor said that Goku is most likely going to die today. His heart is failing him as we speak. Gohan is broken. Seeing Goku so close to death is bad enough. But seeing our only son clinging to his father's hand as if doing so will keep him alive is heartbreaking. Gohan knows... He denies it, of course. But he knows... He doesn't want to lose his daddy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~

He won't die. He CAN'T die. Bulma's going to make a cure. And daddy will get better. He has to. Daddy's still in a coma. I'm not leaving him. Ever. '_Oh daddy..._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, At Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm working and working and working. That's all I can do right now. Work. I won't stop. If I stop, Goku won't make it. I can't do that to him and his family. Goku has always been there for me when I needed him most. He never let me down. It's time I paid him back. Looking down at my research and the concoction I whipped up, I jump in realization. "I did it! I made a cure!"

Everyone in the room jump and stared at me. "Are you serious, Bulma?!" Krillin shouted.

"Yes! We have to hurry! Goku needs this!" I screamed, suddenly in a rush.

We all ran out of Capsule Corp. We had to get this to Goku right now. I'm not letting him leave us again. _'Just a little longer, Goku. I'm on my way.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tien's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is nerve wracking. We're losing him. Goku is losing strength... Suddenly, I sensed something. It was Krillin and Yamcha. They're coming in fast. My eye widened. I sensed Bulma as well. That must mean she found a cure! I turned to Goku's family and said, "Bulma's on her way!"

It took them a few seconds to register what I just said. They started jumping for joy. Chi-Chi ran over to her husband and embraced and cradled his sleeping form in her loving arms. "Don't worry, Goku. Everything will be alright. I promise, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead. I blushed at the sight of them.

"Tien. Go get the doctor. Tell him that Bulma is on her way here." Chi-Chi instruted me. I did as she said. I brought the now surprised doctor into Goku's room. We waited. A few minutes later, Bulma ran in.

"We have to hurry, doctor! Please! Inject the antidote!" Bulma demanded. The doctor did as she said. Soon after, Goku's heart started to stabilize.

"His heart is doing much better! Great work Ms. Briefs! His fever is going down as well! His temp is at 103 degrees! I think it's safe for me to repair the damage that seizure caused to his brain. I'll prep him for surgery now. Please wait in the waiting room. I'll come get you when I'm done with the surgery."

We nodded and headed for the waiting room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Operating Room~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All righty then. We're almost done here. Can I get some suction?" the doctor asked.

"Yes doctor." The scrub nurse said.

"You're a lucky guy, Goku. You have amazing friends and a fantastic family." the doctor said to the sedated Goku. "There we go! We're done! Let's close him up and bring him to recovery." the doctor exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Waiting Room~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku's family and the Z-Warriors waited patiently for the doctor to come out and tell them how the surgery went.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" asked Yamcha.

"Sometimes. Brain surgery is very complex and dangerous. It can take longer than 4 hours."

"Wow..." replied Yamcha.

Just then, the doctor walked into the waiting room to greet Goku's anxious loved ones. They jumped up in anticipation. "I'm please to inform you that I repaired the damage that seizure caused to his brain. He should wake up anytime now." the doctor said, pleased with himself.

"Can we go see him?" little Gohan asked.

"Of course. Please, follow me." the doctor instructed.

They followed the doctor to the recovery ward. When they got to Goku's room, they all grabbed a seat by his bed. He's sleeping. "How long will it take for him to wake up?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That depends on his brain. It varies from person to person." the doctor explained. With that, the doctor left Goku's loved ones to be alone with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm holding Goku's hand. It's not as hot as before. His fever has diminished a great deal. I'm so happy. Everyone is watching Goku. Waiting for him to wake up. I've grown to love these obnoxious friends of his. Whether I want to openly admit it or not. Just then, I heard a groan. I looked towards Goku.

"I have a headache..." Goku said.

"Oh my gosh! Goku?!" I shouted.

"Please don't yell Chi-Chi... My head hurts..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just so happy. You're all better now. Everything will be ok." I said to him.

"Bulma made a cure?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Goku turned his head to face Bulma. "Thank you, Bulma. You saved me." He said to her.

Bulma walked over to Goku and gently placed her hand on his head. "What, did you think I was going to just watch you die?" she asked.

"Kinda" Goku said, jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Goku." Bulma said with sarcasm.

Everyone got up from their seated postions and walked to Goku's bed. Giving him comforting hugs. He's finally ok again. We were all scared that we were going to lose him for good. But once again, just like always, he pulled through for us. I love you, Goku. Always and forever...

Well! That's the end! Let me know if you want me to do a sequel to this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 3 Kami Bless all of you. And Happy New Year. :3


End file.
